


Deathlessness

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world was quite literally ending and the last thing Chris needed to lose was Zach.
Relationships: Zach Hadel/Chris O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Deathlessness

Gun shots boomed in Chris’s ears likes drums being hit too hard. Fire blurred his vision and heat trapped him. He felt the walls closing in. His heart in his throat and tears stinging his cheeks.

Blood rushed from his shoulder. His hand pathetically attempted to hold the red in his body, but his paling skin proved it wasn’t working.

“Zach!” His hoarse voice shouted at the top of it’s lungs. He felt like he was about to crumble like the building he was currently in. “Zach!” He felt his voice crack and his throat scratch.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Zach close to him. How could he breath when all that was around him was smoke? How could he live if all that was around him was death. 

He stumbled through the ruin and disaster. The gunshots only became louder and taunted him further. Hyena like laughter was behind each bullet and pounding feet grew louder.

Chris continued to run. He didn’t know where he was going, but he couldn’t stop.

He eventually broke free from whatever hell he was trapped in, finding a doorway and running out of it. That only opened him up into a bigger hell.

The sky was as red as a dog’s asshole when you see it shitting. The ground was cracked and rumbling. Fire littered the towering buildings around him and those buildings fell. The earth was actively splitting. It felt like earth was tearing itself apart and hell was crawling out.

A bullet wizzed past Chris’s ear and he moved away from it. He turned to find a group of men standing behind him. They had handkerchiefs pulled over their faces and sunglasses covering their eyes. Guns filled their hands except for one of them. That one held a rope. The rope was attached to something though.

Chris then saw it. Zach was on the end of it. His usually well kept face was smudged with dirt and blood. His hair ruffled and his eyes tired. Rope was tied around his wrists and neck like he was a dog. A bullet wound gushed blood from his right thigh.

“Chris?” His hoarse voice was able to shout above the chaos.

“Zach!” Chris felt tears force themselves out faster and he ran towards his lover, ignoring the other men. As he ran though one of the men stuck out their foot and Chris tripped, falling face first to the rough asphalt.

Zach tried to move closer to Chris, but the rope that blinded him was only tugged on harshly. He was tugged back like a piece of meat. Chris tried to hold out his hand, but a heavy combat boot only stomped on it.

The others only dragged Zach away. Dirt flew into his wound and he struggled in his restraints.

“Chris! I’ll come back for you!” He shouted.

“No! Zach!” Chris shouted but the boot that had crushed his hand only kicked his jaw. Chris fell to his side and the person wearing the boot jogged to catch up with the others.

Chris stood and as he did so it felt like the whole world spun. He nearly fell over again. He heard people’s screams, children crying, more gunshots, more weaponry, more chaos. His head felt like it was about to explode.

Then the world stopped turning and now Chris could see right in front of him. Suddenly he stood right at the edge of a fault that one of the earth’s tantrums had left. It sat under him, looking like it was coaxing him in. A large valley into what looked like nothingness.

Chris heard a shrill scream and turned his head to his right. His heart dropped when he saw Zach and those men.

Zach was standing upright now but one of his captors held his hair. His face looked more beaten and swollen. It was all sorts of black, blue, and red.

One of the men stood a decent distance from Zach, right in front of him. He looked to the other’s and Chris could hear him laughing and joking with them. Chris’s gut twist in disgust. How could they laugh at such violence?

It wasn’t a second before one of the men pulled a gun from his back pocket and held it right in front of him, aiming it straight at Zach. Chris did the only thing he could do.

“No!” He shouted and sprinted. He ran full force towards the group and as he did so Zach made eye contact with him. There was a mixture of pain and excitement in his brown gaze. It was a sickenly quick transition from emotion to dead shock though as a gun shot sounded.

Chris put more power into his running when he heard that. It felt like the more he ran though the farther Zach was.

It took a second for Chris to realize Zach had been shot directly in the gut. The man that shot him took a few menacingly long steps to Zach and held up that damned combat boot. He pushed on the bullet wound with it and back Zach fell into the void that earth had left in it.

“Zach!” Chris shouted as he finally made it to the location. He only looked down in pure shock and fear as he watched Zach’s limp body plummet. The physical earth might have already fallen, but now Chris was watching his whole world fall.

Before Chris even had a chance to sob any harder than he already was, he felt a pressure in his back. That combat boot was pressed against his back and he quickly was pushed forwards and off the edge. He followed Zach in his decent and a scream fell from his mouth.

The darkness grew closer and Zach was nowhere in sight. This was it. This was his demise. The world was ending and so was he. But maybe this was better. He couldn’t live without Zach.

__________

Chris jerked awake in bed. The screaming continued to echo through the hollow room. He continued to kick and turn. A weight next to him jerked up and a light was flipped on.

“Chris? Babe?” Zach sounded panicked as he flipped over in bed and tried to hold Chris’s arms still. Chris was hyperventilating, the world around him still blurry. “Chris breath,” his nasally voice soothed.

Chris attempted to do just that. His eyes stung as he blinked out any remaining tears. His chest was still fluttering.

“In and out. In and out,” Zach said low and rhythmically. His hand pressed on Chris’s chest and moved up and down with his instructions, trying to help guide Chris.

“Zach, your alive,” Chris eventually managed to choke out. He could now make out the shape of Zach’s face next to him. He shot up and wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck, refusing to let go. Zach slowly wrapped his arms around his anxious boyfriend.

Everything was okay now. Everything would be okay because his universe was still standing. Zach was still here in one piece, alive, breathing, and loving. He was surrounded by the warmth of a caring soul. Nothing could go wrong now, not anymore.

“You had another nightmare?” Zach guessed.

“I don’t know if I can live like this anymore Zach. It’s every night this happens now. It won’t leave my head,” Chris explained, his voice trembling.

“It’ll be okay. I’m still here and we’ll fight through this you understand. No big army boot cuck is gonna take me away from you,” Zach promised.

He was familiar with Chris’s daily nightmare. He knew the routine and he was always prepared to help Chris. Chris was just that thankful that god at least allowed Chris to keep Zach through all of this mess.

He slowly let go of Zach as stood from the bed. The floorboards creaked under his feet. Zach watched the other cautiously.

“Thank you Zach,” Chris smiled over his shoulder and shakily walked towards a pair of sliding doors in the bedroom.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna get a quick breath of fresh air,” Chris nodded. Zach watched him slide open the glass door and step out.

Chris kept his eyes low and took in a deep breath. His eyes then lifted and connected with the desolate wasteland on front of him.

Building ruins and ashes littered the ugly earth. The sky was sprinkled with stars and a light orange hue could be seen from the rising sun in the distance. Animal howls and dry wind were the only sounds.

Chris’s breathing only became uneven again. There was no fucking escape from this hell. This was real. Chris was standing in the middle of the end. He hated this. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to kill himse-

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his hips. A weight leaned on his shoulder and a welcome presence hovered behind him. Chris smiled as he held the hands around his waist.

“I love you Chris. We’ll get through this. I promise,” Zach said.

“I love you too,” Chris leaned back and placed his lips on Zach’s temple, leaving behind a small kiss. He was reminded of why he was still alive. He was reminded that his world was still right next to him.

Yes, the earth might have expired, but he and Zach were eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those oneshots that if somebody made a full fledged story out of it then I think that’d be rad.
> 
> Anyways I’m tired. Later lads xx


End file.
